Defective Together
by OTshipper
Summary: My own take on Ruby and Sapphire's meeting
1. The arrival

The small delivery vessel landed on the marked off section of beach that had been provided for it. Despite it's size the ship carried hundreds of new gems that would be crucial in the coming harvest. Amongst the numerous Gems that would act as the foot soldiers, strategists, and base laborers was a single Ruby, it was that Gem that was brought out first and given room enough to form it's body.

As she opened her eyes for the first time in years Ruby was treated to the sight of a truly imposing Gem, She was easily three times her size, with a mass of curling pink hair drapped around herself that fell past the gem in her navel, a hole cut for it in her long flowing white tunic. She was most likely a commander given her stature, and a look at the color of her gem confirmed it. The small scout gem immediately fell to one knee and lowered her eyes to the sand.

The tall Gem gave a slight chuckle and Ruby could already feel the consternation welling up in herself, she didn't like surprises, though the next one soothed away that discomfort. "_I had forgotten how very formal Gems from home where."_ The voice was smooth and caressing even as it playfully mocked, and despite herself she looked up to meet the other's eyes; and in them found warmth she'd never seen from a Gem of so high a station, it was perplexing to say the least. The Taller Gem must have seen the confusion on Ruby's face and patted her cheek gently. "_I am Rose Quartz, I'm second in command of this harvest."_ Ruby obviously didn't need to introduce herself everyone knew what Rubies were, so she remained silent as she stared up into those kind pink eyes.

Rose stood with her a moment longer before turning and beckoning the smaller Gem to follow. "_Obviously we don't have the galaxy warp operational yet or youwould have been able to make the trip in a considerably less cramped fashion. The warp network we do have set up is limited at best."_

That stunned Ruby enough that she forgot herself and spoke up. "_That's not right, I was sent just after the first wave but you've had at least a year to establish yourselves you should at least have the network up."_

Rose turned with a mischievous secretive grin. _"That's true we should, but apparently our analysis of the capabilities of the indigenous life were a bit unreliable."_ There was almost satisfaction in the matronly Gem though Ruby very rarely took notice of such things, furious with herself at the outburst, every once of her self control keeping her hands to her sides balled in fists as they were, so focused was she that she lost a bit of the conversation.

". . ._That's why it's so good you've arrived we can begin work on the first Kindergarten." _Before Ruby could offer up a promise of good, efficient service a louder voice rumbled over her.

"_I should say so! Let's see how these meatsacks deal with a thousand or so Amethysts and Jaspers barreling down on them."_ The new Gem stood a head taller than Rose, with long straight sickly yellow brown hair that brushed the sand as she approached. She was slimmer than Rose but not slight by any imagining and wore heavy looking regal gem armor. The flesh of her physical form was a deeper brown than her hair, with two triangular streaks of deeper chocolate on her face, the tips below each eye, the base widening to encompass the whole of her Jaw line. The Heavy brown diamond that rested on the right of her chest marked her the commander of this operation and that was exactly how she carried herself. _"Why isn't this Ruby kneeling, picking up your bad habits already?" _The words were one part jovial, one part sincere. Rose simply shrugged and grinned back at her commander even as Ruby fell hurriedly to one knee, gritting her teeth and muttering "_Stupid Stupid Stupid." _Until she felt Rose's hand on her chin lifting her gaze up once again.

To her great surprise Ruby found sadness there. Brown Diamond was already half way down the beach making her way towards a cliff face that seemed to have been carved out to be used as a command center. Rose looked as if she wanted to say more, but shook her head, and for a moment Ruby was sure she saw flecks of moisture splashing away. "_As you may have guessed you'll be paired with a Sapphire for this mission, she came with me in the first wave so she's already had time to gather the information she'll need."  
_

Of course she would be paired with a Sapphire, 90% of the jobs Rubies were called on to do were to protect Sapphires out in the field, so much so it was part of her gem itself; Even if she found most Sapphires to be apathetic bores there was an inherent desire built in to her to defend them. Still she was glad she wouldn't have to be waiting around for the information gathering process, that was always the most tedious part of any mission, and if the life on this planet really was more impressive than the reports had said maybe she would even see a little action. "_Let's go and meet her then shall we?"_ Rose asked as she began walking in the direction Brown Diamond had gone. Ruby followed quickly after with a nod, the barest hint of a smile crossing her lips.


	2. Motley Crew

I would very much like to express my appreciation for how much attention and praise this story has already received, I hope you enjoy.

Ruby stepped into the carved out cliff side that served as the Gem base after Rose. It was what you would expect from a small scale operation,a blocky looking Amazonite guarding the entrance, and a lither than usual Jade in a heated conversation with Brown Diamond. There was pearl there as pouring over a table, oddly oval gem aglow and displaying maps onto a table. That's where Sapphire was, animatedly pointing out locations that the pearl would then mark off with. This Sapphire wore her hair long and in front of her eyes, usually Sapphires liked to have the world laid out in front of them, they were scouts and communication experts after all they needed to have their eyes and ears open.

Ruby scrutinized at the collection of Gems, and realized that with the exception of Brown diamond and Rose (who were of high rank, and always different from other Gems of their type) all of the Gems in this room were abnormal in some fashion, and more so than simple variation of experience could account for. Her eyes widened and whispered "_They're all defective"_ in a voice she thought no one could hear. Though almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth she felt a strong warm hand clasp around one of her shoulders. Wincing she expected a reprimand, but when none came she looked up to see Rose smiling sadly down at her. "_I like to think of the Gems with us as unique, and interesting each significantly different than the countless others of their type out there, isn't it exciting. I think you might prove to be interesting too." _She whispered back, and rightfully so, those were dangerous words for anyone to speak even one as high ranked as she.

The danger of those words didn't strike Ruby quite as hard as that last statement, they were meant to be a comfort perhaps even a compliment but all it meant to her was that she was lumped in with the other defects. Rage and frustration bubbled up within her, red hot and redoubled in on itself angry and frustrated because she was feeling those things, she had worked for decades to hide her temper, her weakness, her. . .defect, but someone had noticed someone had seen how broken she was and had dumped her with the rest of the rejects on the most back water planet they could find. She was a moment from summoning her weapon and simply lashing out at the first thing she could reach, Rose, or Brown diamond, a wall a chair, it didn't matter. Just as her gem was about to flare out however she felt a pair of hands take hold of her balled fist and lifted it.

She hadn't even realized she'd been squeezing her eyes shut until she opened them and found herself face to face with the sapphire she was to be assigned to, hair still obscuring her eyes but she wore a smile that to Ruby seemed somehow even warmer and knowing than Rose's. "_I'm Sapphire, it's so good to finally have you here, I've been telling Rose and Diamond I've been ready for months but they insisted on waiting for my Ruby's arrival." _This sapphire was certainly different, there was no apathy or cold intelligence here, she was bright and warm and the corners of her mouth made her smile seem a bit sad in a way Ruby had only ever seen in her own reflection.

All the fire in Ruby was gone, just washed away in that moment and the relief made her grin stupidly and even gave a quick laugh. "_Well that is what I'm for isn't it?"_ Sapphire returned the laugh and nodded, still holding onto Ruby's hand, which had now loosened into an open palm. Sapphire lead her to the map where the pearl was still looking over the maps. "_Hmmmm, are you sure their information is reliable? It's a long way off for our first site."_ The pearl was speaking to Sapphire and barely took notice of Ruby, only offering her a quick smile of greeting before returning her attention to the maps.

"_I'm sure. . ." _Sapphire responded. "_. . .I've spoken to several different members of different tribes, they all say the same thing, even ones that are enemies with the others." _The Pearl nodded at that and marked two places on the map, before finally turning her gaze on Ruby again. "_This is where we are."_ She said pointing to one of the markings, then lifting her finger and gliding it over what must have been a fairly substantial distance before tapping down on the other mark. "_This is where we're going to establish our Kindergarten."_ Sapphire broke in then. _"According to the information I've gathered it's the first place rich enough in the proper resources that we need to start growing new Gems for the harvest. We have several other camps spread out further inland but none have had much luck."_ Pearl nodded at that and let the map fade from her gem before offering another smile and nod and moving from the table just as Rose approached, and Ruby noticed something off about the collar in the pearl's cheeks.

"_You and Sapphire are going to travel to this site, confirm it's usable and establish a temporary warp there so we can begin moving in and setting up."_ Ruby nodded at that, some of her fire returning, the terrain looked rough, and she couldn't keep all the excitement out of her voice as she asked. "_What kind of resistance can I expect? You said the native life was formidable."_ Rose Smiled knowingly at the tone of Ruby's voice. "_You can expect some wildlife perhaps, wolves. . ." ". . .Mid sized predatory pack hunting quadrupeds."_ Sapphire recited and Rose continued. "_Or mountain lions." _"_Slightly larger solitary hunting predatory quadrupeds."_ Rose raised an eyebrow and Sapphire grinned abashedly and remained silent as she continued. "_The life form we've been having the most trouble with though is the dominant species on the planet, humans. Mid sized bipedal tool users of moderate intelligence but low technological development." _She smirked at Sapphire as she offered that last part.

_"You won't have to worry about the humans however as we've managed to work out a little arrangement with the local population, in fact some of them will be guiding you and Sapphire to the site pearl just showed you." _That was a stunning statement and Ruby finally pulled her hand free of Sapphire's, not having realized it had still been held. "_You made a deal with the natives? You. . .you. . ."_ Rose smiled sweetly and patted Ruby's head as she struggled. "_Negotiated is the word you're groping for, and yes we did, as under developed as they might be they've proved very clever fighters, and even a pointy stick can take a gem out of commission of thrust hard enough from the shadows."_ Ruby Digested those words and nodded. That explained Brown diamond's frustrations, and she was right once the kindergarten was up and running it didn't matter how talented fighters these humans were.

"_When do we leave?"_ Ruby asked as Sapphire stepped up, turning to her. "_I sent word to them as soon as I heard my Ruby had arrived, they should be here by sunrise, and we can get going then." _Ruby nodded again first to Sapphire then to Rose, already mentally preparing herself for the journey to come.


	3. The Clearing

Let's clear some stuff up from past reviews just real quick.  
This is all my interpretation of how I think Gem society might work based on clues from the show, you can visit my blog I have posted some of my headcanons and the reasons for them  
(Fangirlboyman on tumblr)

I write differently than traditional style dictates, I do not start new paragraphs when a new speaker speaks intentionally (I on occasion enjoy writing long back and forths with little action and it gets very tedious.) I choose to start new paragraphs only when the subject, mood, or location of the conversation changes. This is also why I put dialogue in Italics to make it easier to identify

Pearl's name was not capitalized because I'm human those things make errors.

Hope that helps with any confusion! Back to the story.

Ruby and Sapphire made their way from the cliffside and the beach Sapphire leading the way to where they would be meeting their human guides. "_I don't understand why we need humans to show us the way. Pearl marked the map for us we could just leave now." _Ruby complained drumming her fingers against the gem in her palm. Sapphire smiled to herself before turning to look back at Ruby as she guided her through the forest. "_These people have lived on these lands for centuries, they know the paths and have carved out ones where others didn't exist. Going on our own it would likely take us nearly a week, but I've already asked them about the site and they believe it will only be a three day journey." _Ruby couldn't help but give a begrudging nod at that, Sapphires were good with numbers and even better with directions.

"_Centuries hmmm? I suppose living in the same place that long would have advantages, is that a typical human lifespan?" _They came to a clearing bathed in silver moonlight that seemed to make Sapphire's hair and skin shimmer, and something caught in Ruby's chest as the other Gem spoke in a slightly sad, but resigned and understanding voice. "_Oh no, very few humans live even a single century, in that amount of time several generations will be born, and others will die out." _The nature of death was nothing new to Ruby, she'd observed and even dispatched feral beasts on other worlds, but the idea of a sentient race with such a short lifespan was a bit chilling. "_That's not much time to get things done." _Sapphire nodded as Ruby continued. "_It must be troubling for them, knowing the end is coming so soon. I've never seen anything that knew it was going to die, die." _Ruby had thought of her own destruction absently before, it was a possibility but in all likely hood even a. . .-she gritted her teeth at the thought, fists clenching at her sides- . . .even a defective gem like her could have millenia of use before some unfortunate tragedy took her, it was a far off possibility not a certainty she was barrelling towards like these humans.

Sapphire shook her head a little and moved to Ruby placing a hand on her shoulder she smiled brightly. "_That's what makes them so special, they know they don't have a lot of time so it makes them fight so much harder for what they want."_ Ruby thought on that as she stared forward into the curls that concealed Sapphire's face. Changing the subject she offered. "_You wear your hair differently than most sapphires, most pull it back or use it to frame their face." _It was an observation, nothing more but Sapphire's hand jumped from Ruby's shoulder as if burned, and she took a step back. "_It's just. . .just how I choose to wear it, I like the way it looks."_ Sapphire's defense sputtering out of her lips, nearly tripping over her own words. Ruby held up her hands in a placating motion. "_I didn't mean anything by it, I like the way it looks too."_ To Ruby's surprise she meant it, the look gave this Sapphire an air of mystery notably lacking in other Sapphires, mystery meant the potential for danger after all, and there were few things she liked better.

Sapphire lowered her head, her face becoming nearly navy before turning away. "_Thank you"_ Was all she said as the clearing fell completely silent. There was no wind to howl through the trees and though the night would have been chilly for your average lifeforms the gems couldn't have been less concerned by it. They watched the world rotate under the stars for hours like that, standing feet from each other never reaching out. Ruby mused on what would become of her after this harvest was complete, clearly someone had noticed her temper, her recklessness, despite her best efforts at self control. Would they send her to only the least crucial, most distant worlds like this one? Maybe they would just re-purpose her in a basic laborer. She decided at the very least they wouldn't shatter her, they'd have done that already if they were going to.

The silence was finally broken as the bluish haze of morning began to fill the sky. Sapphire stood in the center of the clearing, resting on a stone that stood several feet tall, and as she sat her voice poured from her, slow and sweet. She sang in words Ruby didn't know, most likely the language of the humans they were waiting for. Despite the lack of context Ruby found herself transfixed, and she found herself sitting on the ground, legs tucked under herself to gaze up at Sapphire. Calling it a sad song was like calling a sunrise colorful, while accurate it fails to convey the truth of it.

The sunrise of Sapphire's song began as the fading night, cool and softly caressing even as it knows it is fading, blending into the purples and reds of early morning. The light of it sweeping out to fill the whole of the sky, hinting at the greater brightness to come. Sapphire stood, arms stretched out towards the sky as if calling for it, her voice low and shining as dim night blackness turned blue and the first slice of true sunlight rose above the line of trees all around them and it was as if the shade of Sapphire's skin and dressed erupt out to color the canopy above them. As she grew quiet Ruby felt the tears in her eyes, and slowly came back to herself.

Her awareness restored she sensed the presence of others in the clearing. She lept up, gem aglow washing her hands in it's light as a pair of tight fitting gloves appeared, the knuckles were a solid piece, and they locked her fingers into fists. The humans had apparently also been distracted by song because despite both carrying bows with arrows nocked neither had them lifted much less drawn. Their only warning that they were under attack was a wordless snarl from the crimson gem as she lunged.

Ruby was on fire inside, rage and fury blinding her as she moved, all strategy and consideration lost to the frenzy. In that moment she hated these creatures, she needed them dead, how dare these things make her look so foolish. The inner flames flared double at that, the fuel of her own self loathing making it a roaring bon fire. Just as she was about to strike though Sapphire was suddenly between her and the humans.

Ruby seethed, fist still cocked in preparation of attack. "_MOVE!"_ Ruby screamed as her anger roiled, the world was burning now, every sight and sound seemed to draw more fury from her. The humans now alerted to their danger drew their bow strings back to their cheeks, each arrow aimed at Ruby but she paid the primitives no mind. Sapphire spoke a few harsh words in their tongue, likely halting the pair from loosing. "_I SAID MOVE."_ Ruby's voice caught as fresh tears flowed down her face. She could have struck Sapphire, though a desire to protect them was ingrained in her it was not a compulsion and it would be a simple matter to strike her hard enough to make her retreat into her gem so she could take her anger out on these intruders.

Sapphire simply shook her head and reached one hand out to stroke Ruby's cheek, thumb wiping the tears from one cheek and said simply. "_No, I won't"_ and the fire was all but snuffed, leaving Ruby chilled to her core. She had failed so much in the last few moments, letting the humans get so close, letting her anger control her, nearly attacking the gem she'd been assigned to protect. The tears continued to flow as she fell to her knees, hands still wrapped in her weapons she brought them up to her head, pounding them down, raining fierce blows against herself as she muttered. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." _The blows would have broken human bone, or smashed rocks to pieces but each came harder as she wept.

Then just as before Sapphire came between Ruby and the creature she was attacking, slender blue arms wrapping around her neck, face concealing curls pressing to her eyes to dry her tears. Ruby shivered in the embrace a long moment before letting her arms fall, weapons vanishing as she wrapped her own arms around Sapphire's waist. "_Please don't tell." _Ruby whispered as Sapphire held firm consoling her and responding. "_Never."_


	4. The nature of Love

They traveled all that day in silence, Ruby did at least, Sapphire conversed with the humans that had come to the clearing that dawn. When she had finally composed herself enough to take stock of them she was surprised, they looked much the same as the average Gem, roughly as tall as a Pearl, limbs thin but strong with coppery skin and chocolate colored hair. Both left their upper bodies bare, but wore leggings of what looked like animal hides from the waist down, and similarly constructed shoes concealing their feet.

They had the characteristics of a dimorphic species, the mammary glands on the shorter one marked her the female, and likely the one who bore the children. She had sharp eyes, constantly scanning the woods around them, and if the way she spun on every irregular sound her ears were just as sharp. The other was taller by a head at least and walked several paces out in front of the others, his bow at the ready, she supposed he was likely to be a fairly regular example of the male. She found herself watching him some what more than the others. It had been rare that she encountered males of a sentient race.

For his part the larger human caught her looking, and gave her a fond smile. Each time he did Ruby would turn away quickly pretending she hadn't been staring. One of these exchanges came as the sun was beginning to go down once more, and this time rather than just smile he gave a short laugh and spoke a few words to Sapphire who returned the laugh twice over. "_What's so funny?"_ Ruby finally asked, very carefully keeping any heat or anger from her voice even if it did flare up slightly within her. Sapphire gave one last giggle before moving closer to Ruby to speak with her. He said _"If she is so interested in human men I have a brother I could introduce her to."_ Ruby was confused a moment before remembering a story about how many species needed to mate to create children and found her face growing a darker scarlet; Her reaction pulling another laugh from all three of the others

It wasn't long before the humans called a stop and began setting up a camp in the dying light. Sapphire busied herself in clearing the ground and chatting amiably with the two humans as Ruby made a quick patrol of the perimeter determined to not let anything sneak up on her again. When she got back Sapphire was sitting with the human woman next to the small fire they'd built in front of a quickly assembled leanto. Sapphire motioned for Ruby to come closer and patted a spot beside her. As she sat Ruby asked "_Where'd the other one go?"_ Looking around the small camp suspiciously. "_Askuwheteau went to get some water and fish from that stream we passed a little way back." _Ruby nodded and sighed, even if they would reach their destination sooner with the help of these humans she didn't like the idea of sitting around waiting for them to eat and sleep. "_ Askuwheteau, that's his name?"_ Ruby asked and it was Sapphire's turn to nod. "_Her name is Nittawosew" _Sapphire motioned to the woman tending to the fire, who turned and smiled at the mention of her name.

Sapphire spoke a few words to the woman ruby's name included as Sapphire motioned to her. Nittawosew inclined her head and Ruby did the same recognizing an introduction had been made. "_So those two are mates?" _Ruby asked after a moment and Sapphire nodded again. _"Yes they've been together for nearly five years now."_ Ruby looked thoughtfully at the human woman. "_Humans mate for life then."_ Sapphire placed a finger to her chin and tilted her head back thoughtfully for a moment. "_For the most part that's true, though if one dies a great deal earlier than the other they sometimes remarry. That's what they call it Marry." _Though to Ruby's ear the wording was imprecise as the Gem language didn't have a word for marriage. Sapphire had accounted for this by using the words for "Personal" and "Joining" which came very close to the word used for "Fusion." Ruby raised an eyebrow at that and looked between Nittawosew and Askewhetau who was returning with a pair of full waterskins and a large fish under one arm.

"_What do you mean Marry?" _Ruby asked still looking at the two of them even as he gave her another smile and laugh as he handed over the fish to be gutted and cleaned. "_It means they've promised each other and their people that they'll be together for the rest of their lives, not just to mate but to share everything. See he went out and got food and water? She stayed here and kept the fire going and will cook the food for them to eat."_ Sapphire explained as Ruby watched the two humans smile and converse with each other, him cleaning the small stone knife he carried, her cleaning the scales off the fish to be prepared with her own knife. _"They live in the same home, and care for and about each other. They love each other." _Sapphire had abandoned any translation on that word using the human word "Love" which of course Ruby had no frame of reference for it of course but before she could ask Sapphire tried to explain.

_"Love is. . ."_ She bit her lip in frustration before continuing. "_. . .Love is when two humans usually of opposing gender feel affection for one another, there are other types of love which you could just describe as deep and unconditional affection, but romantic love is different." _Romantic, another human word. "_It ties in the appreciation for the other's beauty, and/or strength, grace, intelligence bravery, nobility. . . They respect each other, they're always glad of the other's presence even when they're angry with each other. They feel more complete together than they do apart, and so are lesser when apart. They value the other's happiness more than their own. They feel protective of each other to the point of self sacrifice._ Ruby took a moment with the definition, watching the humans smiling to each other, the woman placing a hand on the man's shoulder, him clasping his hand around hers. "_It sounds. . .confusing." _Sapphire giggled at that and nodded. "_It's that too."_

Ruby glanced over at Sapphire who was also watching the humans and asked. "_You've learned a lot about them?"_ Sapphire nodded again but didn't look away. "_Oh yes, they organize themselves into tribes for protection from dangerous animals and other humans. The males are primarily the hunters because they tend to be a bit larger._ Ruby added. "_and they don't carry the young."_ Sapphire nodded excitedly finally turning back to Ruby. "_Exactly, keeping the women from danger is important to the continuation of the species, I know Askuwheteau feels protective of Nikka."_ Ruby leaned back on her arms as she watched the two humans interact and asked. "_If that's the case then why is she out here with us on this dangerous hike through the woods?"_ Sapphire's smile didn't so much widen as it seemed somehow to grow deeper. "_She told him that she was coming with him, that if he was to take on the danger of coming with "The colored strangers." then she would share in it with him. He respected her choice, and so here she is." _Ruby sat a long while, watching the human couple cook together, talk with each other, kiss each other -that took a whole other explanation from Sapphire.- and eventually curl up with each other under the leanto and go to sleep. "_Everything they do compliments each other." _Sapphire nodded, and the two of them passed the rest of the night in quiet conversation about the ways of humans and the nature of love.


	5. An Experience

The two Gems were still talking when the humans awoke the next morning. Sapphire spoke a few words to them as they began to break camp while eating a breakfast of cold fish and gathered berries. Once the camp was cleared and virtually all sign of their presence had been cleared away they began down the path once again. The second leg of the journey was much as the first had been, a quick steady pace cutting through the forest on trails worn by other humans over the span of decades. Sapphire spoke and laughed with the two humans and Ruby continued to watch, though this time without suspicion. She watched as Askuwheteau lead them bow in hand, (though much more circumspect as to avoid more of his "humor.") He walked with confidence that came from surviving battles, a sort of wary steadiness; which only faulted when he detected an errant sound or blur of motion from some beast in the woods surrounding woodlands. When that did happen she watched as his body shifted coming between whatever it was and his wife, moving to defend her without even being conscious of it.

More often than not the animals they came across were harmless prey species. Sapphire naming each like "Rabbit, Deer, Racoon," and their place in the local ecology. It was shortly after the human's mid day meal did they actually encounter some danger. Ruby didn't need to know anything more about these creatures than what she saw of them. They were fair sized beasts, quadrupeds with thick grey coats of fur. Even beneath the heavy pelts Ruby could make out the cords of thick muscle in their limbs, that coupled with the razor like fangs they displayed every time they opened their muzzles to growl or bark, these were predators, and smart ones at that given the way the pack moved in unison to herd them into denser trees to make escape more difficult.

Ruby found herself smiling once again. She could tell by the look in the Alpha's eye how this was going to end, and she could sense the two humans knew this as well, a sense confirmed a momnt later when she heard the sound of bow strings being drawn. Forming her knuckles once again, locking her hands into the dangerous fists that had almost come down on Sapphire the day before. "_Wolves"_ was the only thing Sapphire could say before the carnage began. The human's arrows immediately took a pair of the beasts square between the eyes just as they started to charge the two monsters falling into heaps. Ruby could see why perhaps even experienced Gems might have had trouble with these creatures as she herself lept forward. The first wolf sailed ten feet into the air accompanied by the splatter of blood the color of Ruby's eyes, the sound of shattering bone singing in her ears. Here the rage made sense, the rush of combat transforming it into fuel for the furnace of her raw strength. More wolves fell to her attacks, as human arrows rained around her. It had been a large pack than she had realized and was grateful to them more than once as a jaw around one of her limbs went slack or a slashing claw failed to connect. Still though she pushed against them, eyes always searching for the Alpha that had been lost in the chaos.

As one furred form went satisfyingly limp from a skull shattering strike Ruby's revelry was shattered by an ear splitting scream. She spun, finding herself near the top of the hill on which the wolves had first appeared, and below where she had left them were the humans and Sapphire, surrounded by beasts she'd rushed past in her haste to get to the Alpha. To her dismay the very creature she'd been after had it's jaws clamped around Sapphire's throat. She gave another scream, and something inside Ruby broke. If her song the morning before had been a sun slowly rising over the trees, this was the light of the world being snuffed out at mid day. Of course the Alpha would go for the one creature offering no resistance. If she had only taken a moment to think. . . Even as that though echoed in some distant portion of her mind the rest was burned away.

Ruby awoke in a cave, she could see the sun from the cave mouth and determined an entire hour at least had passed. The moments before the world went Red flashed to mind and she was about to call for Sapphire when she realized she was holding something. In her hands was a triangular blue gem, fingers sticking to the drying red blood spattered over it. Looking around she saw the humans huddled together in one corner of the cave, Askuwheteau laid on the ground, eyes closed with strips of animal hide wrapped around one arm. A dim part of her mind told her the man must have been hurt but she paid it no mind, she was focused on the small stream that ran down from one wall of the cave. She held Sapphire up to the water gingerly and let it wash away the wolf blood. She found more coming off and coloring the water crimson than just the Gem could account for and realized her arms had been a darker shade of red, they must have been completely coated in wolf gore.

Once cleaned she set Sapphire down in a space away from where Nikka was still tending to Askuwheteau's wounds. Fear gripped her like it never had before, not at the idea of defective nature being discovered, never at the idea of shattering, she feared that Sapphire had been damaged beyond her ability to recover, so much so she found she couldn't bring herself to check the gem properly for cracks. Looking over at the humans as Askuwheteau began to rouse. "_This must be the kind of fear humans endure."_ She thought to herself. _"They never know if they've seen the people they care about for the last time. . ._" She turned back to the gem now resting on the ground in front of her.

Hours passed and the humans both fell into a deep sleep as the sun set and moonlight poured into the cave. Ruby knelt there, solid as a stone staring, willing Sapphire to emerge. It was only two hours from dawn the next day when suddenly the Sapphire gem glowed brilliant blue and the the long haired form of Sapphire emerged. "_SAPPHIRE!"_ Ruby exclaimed and threw her arms around the recently reformed Gem. Amazingly her echoing voice didn't wake the exhausted humans, nor did the laughter that followed. _"I. . . I. . .I'm so sorry."_ Sapphire made gentle shushing sounds as she pulled back slightly from Ruby's embrace and looked down at her. "_You're filthy."_ She said with a little laugh and took Ruby by the hand and lead her over to the steam of water.

Ruby wept quietly as Sapphire cupped her hands to catch the water, slooshing away the grime and ichor from the battle with the wolves that still coated her. "_I failed again. Stu. . ."_ Ruby's hands moved towards her head but Sapphire caught them up and spoke in a more fierce tone tan Ruby had ever heard from her. "_You are not stupid Ruby, you made a mistake and you let your temper get the better of you, it's okay."_ Sapphire knelt down as Ruby sat under the water letting the last of her mistake wash away. "_I'm broken, I'm always so angry, and frustrated nothing ever feels right." _Tears filled Ruby's eyes as she spoke, looking into Sapphire's face. "_I always feel alone even around other Gems, other Rubies always. . .but not with you." _She pressed one scarlet hand to Sapphire's Azure cheek. "_You're not like any other Gem I've met, you're so. . .alive." _Sapphire held Ruby's hand to her cheek and smiled. "_You know I feel that way sometimes too, and until I met you being told how different I was might have hurt me._ Sapphire's free hand moved up to brush the long curls from her face to reveal the single wide blue eye in the center of her forehead. "_I want you to see me." _ Ruby knew the shame of being perceived as defective, but compared to this a temper was a simple matter to conceal. Ruby stared into her eye for a long moment, long enough that Sapphire's face grew apprehensive, and she began to lower her hair back down.

Ruby caught her hand and held her there, not letting her hide her face again. Ruby turned to look at the sleeping humans and swallowed hard. "_I, I think I'm like him." She had been feeling it since she'd first gotten a good look at the man. "I move like him, I see the way he looks at the world and it's how I see it too. Maybe I always feel so different around Gems because. . .because I am different." _Turning back to Sapphire, Ruby smiled looking into her eye. "_I want you to see me too._" With those words Ruby sprung to her feet lifting Sapphire into the air and spun her around laughing. Sapphire returned the laugh and caught Ruby's face up between her hands and pulled herself down to the other Gem's face, their lips pressing together as light filled the small cave. 

Garnet looked down at her hands, the twin Gems in each palm. "_You're so strong, You're so calm." _and she smiled. "_Yes I am."_


	6. Future Vision

As always thanks so much for the attention and great reviews this story has been getting, I love reading them. I would also like to announce a huge undertaking I plan on starting once this series is over.

I am going to try to write a full length fan novel of "Unfamiliar Familiar." and tell the story of

Lisa and _Archemicarus._

Garnet sat there for long minutes just feeling the ebbs and flows of thought and emotion that came from her component parts. She could feel the anger and fury Ruby knew so well flaring ready to lash out only to be embraced and guided by the sweetness of Sapphire's calm, focusing that strength into useful energetic clarity. Then as the sorrow and self doubt Sapphire had been hiding, Ruby's confidence tore it down leaving only surety in it's place. _"We're fused."_ Garnet said at last running her hands over her body. She stood on powerful legs and found the ground farther away than she would have guessed. _"We're huge."_ She smiled again and took her first few unsteady steps towards the streaming water once again and knelt over where it had pooled.

She saw herself for the first time, three eyes staring down out of a reddish dark hair framed face. Moving on Sapphire's instinct she reached up and without realizing what she was doing flicked her fingers over her features and formed a solid bar of mirrored glass over the three eyes. Ruby's love swelled to engulf the shame Sapphire felt for causing them to look as they, and Sapphire swirled and danced within it adding her own to swell the feeling and Garnet grinned wider. _"I am made of love."_

There would be no questions about love for Ruby anymore.

_"How is this possible? Only commander level gems and above are suppose to be able to fuse stably. Well I feel pretty stable."_ Garnet flexed her fingers and stood again, letting her awareness course through her new body. There was chaotic jumble of parts or mismatched limbs that those in power had warned of for so long, she wasn't tearing herself in two. Neither of her components were trying to take control, Ruby and Sapphire complimented each other perfectly within her and she felt complete. Acting on an impulse that could have come from either she ran towards the cave entrance at terrific speed and flung herself out, amazed at the strength of her own legs. She took hold of a tree branch as she ascended and flung herself up high into the air, rising well above the tree line for a moment it was if she could fly like a Lapis.

As she fell she flung out her arms and did nothing to slow her fall or protect herself, and as her body tore through branches and bounced from tree trunks she laughed at the lack of pain they caused. Even as she hit the ground her laughter grew and rang out through the forest and she pulled herself from the Garnet shaped hole she had made. _"I like being me."_ That gave her pause, for the greatest danger the commanders and royals had warned of was the losing of selves in the fusion, and so she looked within herself. They were there, dancing and gliding with and within each other inside of her, they were linked and flowed freely but they were still themselves and she sighed in relief. "We really can do it."

She made her way back to the cave where the humans still huddled together against one wall sleeping. The affection Sapphire had for these people blended with Ruby's gratitude for the example of love they had provided, and as she watched them sleep she mused on the idea of leaving. She could go with these humans to their tribe, abandon this cruel mission to take their world from them. In that moment the world lurched and she found herself standing in the middle of a human camp. There were hundreds of them going about their business. Garnet strode amongst the buildings and cook fires exchanging pleasant greetings with the people there. As she made her way to the eastern edge little Numees ran up and hugged at her ankle and Garnet ruffled her hair. Nikka and Askuwheteau followed soon after and chastised their daughter to let "kimisenz" go about her business. "_It's alright she can come on patrol with me if she likes.'_ They gave their consent and Garnet walked around the perimeter of the camp listening to all the things Numees and her friends had been getting up to. Garnet nodded absently, eyes focused on the east and reveling in the love that still warmed her.

There was a great crash as trees began to fall in the dstance where Garnet had been watching. She cursed under her breath and called out for the warriors of the tribe. By the time the men and women came with their bows the line of destruction had kicked up a massive cloud of dust and dirt. Askuwheteau narrowed his eyes and asked. _"Is it them?"_ and Garnet nodded solemnly. They sent the younger boys running, telling the older people to take the children and begin running west. This is they day they had all been dreading. The first batch out of the kindergarten had come to take revenge for the way these people had harried Brown Diamond's plans. Numees cried and held close to Garnet, who made cooing calming sounds as she tried to dislodge the girl and get her to run with the others. Askuwheteau and Nikkawosew looked down at their daughter, then to Garnet, then finally to each other and nodded. _"Take our daughter."_ Nikka said. _"Take our daughter and run, if their numbers are what you said they will be even you will not be enough to turn them away. You could keep her safe though, run as far as you can with her, and raise her, we will give you all the time we can, please."_ Garnet almost protested until the Jaspers finally came into sight, several dozen of them rolling forward felling centuries old trees as they came. Garnet scooped up Numees into her arms, and with one last hug and kiss from her parents Garnet ran west, pulling every ounce of speed Sapphire had, leaping great swaths of land with Ruby's strength even as the young girl wept for her mother and father.

The world lurched again and Garnet sat in a cave, the waves crashing to the west as the young woman poked at the fire with a long stick. "

_We can't hide here forever Nimisenz. You heard the stories the last time we went to trade. They've come over the mountains, it won't be long until they push all the way to the sea."_ Garnet looked at the woman Numees had become with pride, she had fierce eyes that resonated with Ruby, and her grace filled Sapphire with joy as she watched each subtle deliberate motion. _"What would you do?"_ Garnet asked knowing the answer full well. _"I would fight."_ Numees declared and Garnet nodded as she stood. _"It does look like that's going to our only choice, however this goes down, I want you to know how proud I am of you."_ She took Numees into her arms again and the world lurched .

Garnet was in a cave again, this one was far from the sea, and the two humans whose daughter she had raised were still very alive and still sleeping soundly together in front of her. She knew Sapphire would on occasion get intuitions about what was to come but this, she had been there, she had seen._ "They're going to have a daughter, and my people are going to kill her."_ The sadness echoed through the cave before her voice grew fierce. _"That's why we have to stop them."_ There was shock, the fierceness had come from Sapphire, and as Garnet searched for it's source found something within herself closed off. Ruby was hurt, hurt deeper than her anger could reach._ "You're keeping something from me?"_ Garnet said as she felt a shudder run through her, and the two halves of her pulled from each other. Another flash of light and Ruby and Sapphire stood in front of each other once again, tears running down Ruby's face. _"What are you hiding from me?!"_ She demanded, the anger in her feeling more sincere and bone deep than any that had come before.

Sapphire lowered her head and knelt there before looking up, one blue orb wet with tears of it's own staring. _"I promised. . .I promised Rose I wouldn't tell anyone."_ Fear crept on to Ruby's face, and Sapphire seemed to sense the source and she lept up taking hold of her face in both hands hurriedly explaining. _"No no no, not like that, only you I promise only you."_ Ruby nodded in acceptance and held tight to Sapphire's hands kissing the gem placed in one palm. _"I'll tell you, you're not just anyone."_ Sapphire sat with Ruby and told her of her promise to Rose Quatrz and the real nature of their mission.


	7. Little Brother

"_Rose, Pearl, and I are part of a movement."_ Sapphire explained as the two gems sat in the cold damp cave as the humans slept. "_We don't think it's right what the other Gems are trying to do to this world, and we're going to stop them. When we get to the site and set up the temporary warp pad Rose is going to send me a device to ruin the minerals in the ground used to make new Gems, so that they can't start a kindergarten there." _Ruby sat quietly, listening as one thumb stroked over the back of Sapphire's hand. She remembered being Garnet, and the things that Garnet had seen. The waves of destruction the other Gems would rain on the people of this world, the affection she had felt for them.

"_It isn't right what they're planning on doing. . ."_ Sapphire continued, but the words were lost on Ruby, the fire with which the other Gem spoke with was convincing enough, that and the fact that it was Sapphire doing the speaking. "_You could get in trouble for this." _Ruby interrupted, and Sapphire tilted her head curiously. "_How so?"_ Ruby explained. "_It was you who said the humans would be able to lead us to a place where we could form the kindergarten, if you come back empty handed. . ."_ Sapphire's single eye blinked beneath the concealing hair as the realization struck her. "_. . .All the blame for the failure, well at least most of it will fall on me."_ Ruby nodded at that. "_Rose had to have figured that out, she set you up."_ Sapphire shook her head emphatically. "_Rose wouldn't do something like that, I'm sure if it came to it she would protect me, that's what she does."_ Ruby sat back, eyes turned up thoughtfully. "_What if. . .What if we don't go back? That way we can be sure nothing bad is gonna happen to you, we won't have to count on Rose to protect you."_ Sapphire sat very still for a long moment. "_They're not going to do anything to you regardless of what happens to me you know, all you had to do was protect me and you did that, and you could just go back to your life as it was."_ Ruby smirked and looked at the spot where Sapphire's eye was hidden. "_Who cares?" _Sapphire smiled and threw herself into Ruby's arms. "_I'll run away with you."_ She whispered and the two held each other until the sun rose the next morning.

When the humans finally did wake up the sun had been long in the sky, though the injuries Askuwhetaeu had suffered that seemed so severe the night before appeared hardly to bother him as he stood, and smiled that wide smile of his as he tested his arm, only wincing slightly. "_It looks like you will be shooting for both of us Nikka." _Askuwhetaeu said with a laugh. Ruby started at understanding the human language, then realized she must remember it from her time fused with Sapphire. Ruby squeezed Sapphire's hand gently and Sapphire returned the gesture as Askuwhetaeu grinned broadly at them. "_I suppose creatures who do not sleep need something to do at night." _Ruby knew what the man had been talking about this time, and as Sapphire blushed Ruby offered. "_More than you could manage with that arm."_ Askuwhetaeu was only thrown by Ruby's use of his language a moment before laughing uproariously. "_You are a quick learner little Brother." _Ruby blinked at that, the smug grin he had adopted with his response was wiped from his face at the man's words.

Once they were back on the trail Ruby moved up to walk next to Askuwhetaeu, squinting up at him in the morning sun. "_What did you mean by that, what you called me in the cave I mean, Sapphire must have explained we don't work. . .like. . ." _ Askuwhetaeu laughed again as Ruby struggled. "_You do not mate, so you do not need the parts for mating, perhaps you are not so quick a study of language as I thought to be unable to say something so simple." _The man laughed again and Ruby found himself laughing along with him. "_Sapphire explained that while you are not like us when you do talk with other it is customary to use "She", or "Her" since "It" could be a bit rude, but I see a great deal of me in you little brother, the way you fought, the way you cradled Sapphire so tenderly when she was hurt, so I thought if she can be a she, you can be a he, if I was wrong then I meant no. .. "_ "_No, it's okay, I think. . .I think you're right about me. . .but I'm not calling you big brother, I have at least a few thousand years on you."_ "_My apologies oh wise elder." _Askuwhetaeu's laugh was becoming the sound track to their journey now that he and Ruby could converse. Nikka rolled her eyes at Sapphire but a grin played along her lips. "_Men." _She offered and Sapphire couldn't help but giggle.


	8. Like this Forever

The last Chapter  
Thanks to everyone who read this and all the great reviews!

All laughter and conversation ceased as the group came upon the canyon. Towering walls of stone loomed over them on both sides, and Askuwheteau voice reverberated off of them as he spoke. "_This is the place you asked us about."_ He motioned with his good hand towards a vein of minerals exposed along one of the tall canyon walls. "_This whole canyon is rich in the stone you asked us about."_ As they walked Sapphire swept a beam of energy emanating from her gem along the ground and walls. Ruby and Nikka remained silent, eyes scanning in all directions, Ruby's knuckles locking his fists in place, an arrow nocked to Nikka's bow, ill ease clear on everyone's face. "_It's true, this place is an ideal kindergarten, they could create thousands of Gems here."_ Sapphire said as she let her scanning beam wink out, and look back worriedly at the rest of the group. "_We need to set up the temporary warp pad so Rose can send us the device." _Ruby nodded stepping up to Sapphire and slid one hand along her cheek. "_Then we can run."_ Sapphire smiled and nodded, kissing Ruby's palm before turning to the humans.

_"Thank you so much for all you're help, I promise it wasn't for nothing, but now you need to go, things could get dangerous." _Askuwheteau nodded, but Nikka looked as if she would protest. "_Go, and take care of our little sister."_ Ruby spoke up and Nikka's face colored and she pressed a hand to her stomach. A few words of fairwell and the humans were off, making their way out of the desolate canyon. "_Let's get this over with then."_ Ruby said and took hold of Sapphire's gem free hand as she produced the small temporary warp pad from the pack they had been carrying. Tossing it to the dusty canyon floor it expanded out, the lights on it blinking in preprogrammed patterns as it searched out warp frequencies. When it made a connection with the warp pad in the cave miles to the east all the lights went blue and almost immediately it flared into action.

When the light beam of the warp faded Brown Diamond stood over the two scout Gems, a smug grin crossing her sickly yellow brown features as she casually tossed the Rose Quatrz gem in one hand. "_I discovered this traitor preparing to send a modified warp star to this location, and low and behold I find her collaborators."_ Looking down at their still clasped hands Brown Diamond's sneer twisted into a look of utter disgust. "_More degenerates, if you give yourselves up I'll. . ._" Before she could say another word Ruby's weapons had formed and one hard knuckled fist met with her face, the Rose Quartz gem sailing in one direction, Brown diamond in the other. "_Sapphire run!"_ Ruby shouted as he leapt for Brown Diamond again, both fists raised high above his head to slam down right into the diamond gem in her chest. The royal Gem proved too quick however and swatted Ruby from the air, sending her tumbling to the hard Canyon floor. _"I had hoped since you were new to this worthless world you might not have been tainted by Rose's sick influence, I guess that was too much to ask."_ Brown Diamond reached to her Gem and produced her own weapon, a long hafted halberd, more brown diamonds glittering along it's length as she raised it up. "_You'll all pay for your betrayal."_

"Leave him alone!"

Sapphire screamed as she came between Brown Diamond and Ruby, her own gem flaring to form the Sapphire bracers that covered her forearms and held them up crossed over her head. The halberd struck and a shock wave of force exploded outward from the blow. Sapphire's knees buckled and her weapon shattered. "_Him? You're even more defective that I'd feared, there's really no hope for any of you."_ Brown Diamond shook her head and drew her halberd up for another strike. Ruby and Sapphire huddled together in the hopes that the attack would take them both in one swing. A twang echoed off the walls of the canyon and Brown Diamond stumbled and growled out. An arrow's shaft protruded from one bicep as she turned to swing her halberd and smash another from the air. "_Run."_ Nikka called from one of the twisting pathways of the canyon as she loosed another arrow, then another before turning to follow her own advice.

In that moment of distraction Sapphire had scooped up Ruby and drew on every ounce of speed she could muster to escape in the opposite direction of Nikka. Brown Diamond's frustrated howl could be heard in every corner of the canyon as Sapphire found a small collection of boulders fallen from one of the high walls to hide behind. She set Ruby down carefully and turned his palm out to check for damage to his gem, which thankfully there was none. "_You saved me."_ Ruby smiled as he sat up brushing the hair from in front of Sapphire's eye to look into it. Sapphire blushed azure and nodded before Ruby leaned in, placing a single tender kiss to her lips, hands cupping her face. "_I love you." _Sapphire's arms flung around Ruby's neck and she returned his kiss then said. "_I love you too."_ The moment was broken by a sudden ear splitting scream, followed by Brown Diamond's smug voice. "_I have your little pet human, if you care about her three other limbs I suggest you come out and give yourselves up for judgment."_ Without a word the two Gems stood and rushed towards the sound of the voice.

As they came around a corner they saw Nikka lying face down in the dirt, one arm twisted unnaturally, bow snapped in half on top of her, Brown Diamond standing over the limp form, arms crossed in front of her chest grinning wickedly down at the much smaller Gems. _"You going to hide behind this human, or are you gonna face us like a Gem?"_ Ruby sneered as she formed her weapons, Sapphire doing the same behind her. "_You two really think you have a chance of taking me on? Alright, I suppose you have the right to choose your own method of execution." _She formed her halberd again and licked her lips, motioning with one hand for the two to come for her. Ruby and Sapphire looked to each other once, and nodded before they both ran forward to strike at Brown Diamond.

Ruby:_When I move you move with me."_ Ruby leapt swinging for Brown Diamond's dominant hand in an attempt to disarm her. Brown Diamond pivoted on one foot and brought her halberd to connect with Ruby's face, only to have Sapphire's bracers take the hit.

Sapphire:_"It's like we're entangled quantomly."_ The two Gems began to dance in perfect rhythm, Ruby striking out with a furious blow, Sapphire deflecting the inevitable counter stroke from the royal gem

Sapphire and Ruby: "_And there's no future I can see if you're not standing here with me."_ The two sang and laughed even as they gave up ground against the superior foe, dancing back and spinning with each other forward again to lash out and but the much larger Gem on the defensive for a few more moments.

Sapphire and Ruby. "_I may not need you to survive, but without you I can't thrive, with you is the only place I want to be, when you're away, I'm less than half of me." _Despite the damage they'd managed to inflict on their opponent Brown diamond continued to push, and for every scuff and tear she displayed Sapphire and Ruby each had two or three. Still they smiled as they fought.

Ruby: _When I'm seeing red._

Sapphire: _When I'm feeling blue_

Ruby and Sapphire: _"I can always look to you."_ They grasped each other's hands as they found themselves pushed back against a wall, both exhausted from the battle. The cruel satisfaction on Brown Diamond's face as she moved in for the killing stroke couldn't dampen the happiness they felt.

Ruby and Sapphire: _"And no matter how this ends. . ." _They turned defiant to strike one last time at Brown Diamond even with their weapons broken.

Ruby and Sapphire: _"We we won't stand by and let you hurt this planet."_

Garnet: _"And I won't let you hurt my friends."_ Garnet took hold of the halberd, wrenching it away from the royal Gem and smashing it over one knee as she forms her gauntlets. "_You think you've accomplished something?"_ Brown Diamond spits seeing what the two had becoe. "_You'll split apart any second, only Real Gems can fuse stably." _ Garnet looked down at herself a moment, snickered then back up at the bruised Royal. "_Feels pretty stable to me."_ The battle began again, Brown Diamond producing another Halberd to strike out wildly at the fusion, Garnet dodged and weaved inside each strike and slammed her gauntlet-ed fists into the Royal Gem. The nature of the battle completely shifted as Brown diamond gave ground, trying desperately to defend herself with the haft and blade of her halberd spinning in a blur of flurrying blows.

Desperate she leapt back gripping Nikka's limp form by the hair and lifting her up, the blade of the halberd resting against the defenseless woman's throat. "_Such fragile things these humans, one little jerk of my hand and she's gone forever." _Garnet stood stock still, letting her gauntlets vanish, holding her hands up in a sign of submission. "_Good, now you're going to unfuse, and move away fro. . ." _That was as far as she got before the blade of a pink sword protruded from her chest. She only had enough time to turn her head in horror to see Rose standing there, face a thunderhead of rage as she twisted the blade and snapped the Royal Gem in two, her physical form dissolving. Garnet rushed forward, catching Nikka and setting her gently to the ground.

Rose moved over to place one hand on Garnet's shoulder. "_It's okay it's over now, you can unfuse, we don't want you losing yourselves." _Garnet just turned to Rose and shook her head. "_We're fine the way we are."_ Rose raised an eyebrow at that but didn't press the issue, leaning over the injured human she let a few tears fall onto the twisted limb, which knitted itself together in moments. Garnet stared into the distance a moment, future vision showing her images of baby being born and growing up healthy. "_She's going to be fine."_ Garnet said and stood, forming her glasses as Nikka slept. Now standing of a height with Rose poked a finger into her chest. "_Ruby doesn't trust you, and Sapphire is having her doubts, we'll never know if you were going to let her take the blame for what you tried here tonight, but we're going to be watching you."_ Rose simply nodded at that. "_And what do I call you?"_ Garnet gave her name and Rose smiled. "_You don't have to trust me to work with me Garnet, though I hope in time you will, I'm going to need your help. Right before Brown Diamond ambushed me I got word that one of the other camps had completed it's own kindergarten, it looks like we're going to have our work cut out for us if we're going to protect the humans here."_ Garnet looked down at Nikka's soft, sleeping form and she knew Rose was right, her skills and powers were going to be crucial to the fight ahead, and she didn't need future vision to know that. "_I guess we do." _Once they had returned Nikka to Asuwheteau's care they sabotaged the potential kindergarten of the canyon, and returned to home base via the temporary warp pad to begin planning the next stage of the rebellion.


End file.
